1. Field of the Invention
One or more embodiments of the present invention relate to a screen printing apparatus in which a squeegee is slid on a mask contacting a board to print paste onto the board via pattern holes formed in the mask.
2. Description of Related Art
In a screen printing apparatus, in order to prevent a board from being positionally misaligned with a mask, the board is held using vacuum suction, for example, as described in JP-A-2003-224395.